


synonyms

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, country boy, i havent written astro in so long so im rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: All of these were synonymous of Park Minhyuk, a boy from a small town that seemed to appear out of nowhere and yet stuck in Sanha’s mind so easily.





	synonyms

Smudged lip color that stained the white linen shirt he was wearing. Rough hands that scratched comfortably against his soft skin. Biting teeth that left tiny purple bruises on his neck: one, two, three. Raspy voices that wake him up while afternoon clouds cast bubbly shadows on his shirt and over his eyes. All of these were synonymous of Park Minhyuk, a boy from a small town that seemed to appear out of nowhere and yet stuck in Sanha’s mind so easily.

He was also the croaks of frogs in the still ponds. And the softened barks of coyotes just a mile away. He was all those things and yet…none of those at all. There was nothing in the world that could describe the boy with almost black hair that was a bit longer in the back, haircuts far and few and only done with dull scissors he sharpened with a knife. His tiny nicks across his skin from throwing jagged rocks into the river and claiming every splash was how Sanha made his stomach feel were a start, or the way his eyes glittered brighter than the stars that hung over them on restless nights.

Yoon Sanha only saw Minhyuk when he would visit his grandparents in their wooden home in Buan for the cherry blossom viewings at the temple. Rocky was everything Sanha wanted to be in a single person…the sharpness of his emotions and confident way he carried himself drawing Sanha in like a moth to a bright yellowing light. He knew he had gotten committed when he found himself following him around like a child, observing him with such admiration it felt impossible not to admit he was in love. When Minhyuk kissed him under the oak tree with chapped lips and a hot hand around his wrist Sanha felt a wave of relief that he caught a hint.

The heat was causing sticky skin and short breath, but they still found their arms around each other nonetheless, and Sanha was leaned against him with his head dipped on to his shoulder. The soft hum Minhyuk was making was causing his body to vibrate, slowly lulling Sanha to sleep unknowingly. He realized that all of his attempts to describe him were ridiculous since the only word he could think of properly around him was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello anyone who remembers me, how are u all?  
> i feel like my hiatus from writing astro might be ending but who knows - i was even looking at game on and wondering if i should finish it  
> should i write more for this au?


End file.
